Eyes Wide
by southern cross
Summary: Kenzi watched him, eyes wide; begin to wipe away the blood. There was no explanation for what was coming over him, he just knew that he could have lost her tonight and that was not something he could face.


I own nothing and mean no harm. Reviews are appreciated and keep the muse fed.

* * *

Sarcasm was her best weapon. There were other tools in her arsenal, she was smart and loyal and there was a stubborn streak that rivaled any Fae he had encountered. Kenzi was absolutely fearless a dangerous and more often than not a complication but Dyson admired the blind faith that she had. Knowing she could pull herself out of any situation, the confidence boggled his mind. He wondered if she knew how confident she was to outsiders.

The sharp tongue was what did him in though, every time she would butt in, her opinion not solicited but offered, he would find his will bending to her smart-aleck tongue.

More and more lately Dyson had found Kenzi and her wicked humor at his side. Bo had been absorbed more and more by court politics and her growing relationship with Lauren. Dyson understood her reason, even if they hurt, he had given up so much, and lost so much in her name he hardly knew himself sometimes.

When he looked in the mirror, the person he saw staring back was just a shade off of whom he had been, and he couldn't put his finger on what or why everything went wrong.

'Those look like heavy thoughts D-man,' Kenzi poked his hip, the pressure of her hand pulling him from his thoughts. They were searching through the third of five shipping containers that may or may not have contained Fae smuggled in illegally. Both courts had their issues with illegal immigration, a fact that had fascinated Kenzi; she had peppered him with questions all night.

'You ok there tall one,' there was concern in her voice, a rush of hormones flooding her system altering her scent; interesting.

Looking to his right, her eyes met his, such eyes they were. Unlike any he had seen on Fae or Human. In retrospect he wondered how he had gone so long without noticing the appeal of Bo's young friend. Not until he had begun to think of her as Kenzi and some of Bo's luster had faded had he had eyes for Kenzi. And now that he had seen he had not been able to stop looking.

'I'm ok, just thinking,' he held his gaze longer than he normally would eyes pulling away only when a sound in the distance drew both of their attention.

'Looks like we're not alone,' she mumbled. Dyson stepped ahead, shielding her from whatever was the source of the noise. Kenzi snorted her disapproval but did not move. Her sarcasm was a weapon of no use against whatever had drawn an alert from the wolf. Something was there and it wasn't happy to see them.

'Is this where you tell me to run and hide,' Kenzi was a bundle of nervous energy behind him. Ordinarily he would tell her just that but the shipyard was too big, with too many hiding places for what they had yet to identify.

'Too much ground to cover, stick close,' he instructed not a second before the source of the sound revealed itself

Hours later he would struggle with how close of a call they had faced.

'Well that was unpleasant,' understatement by far. They had barely made it out of there with their skin intact. Dyson looked her over, wondering if she had any idea how close it had been.

Nothing obvious in the purposeful way she moved around his kitchen revealed any signs of stress. They had retreated here rather than the Dahl to lick their wounds. He had a scratch on his shoulder that ached but he was more concerned by the blood spray that covered her face and neck. He watched her pull back her hair twisting a long blue strand to tie it back and the amount of blood was greater than he had originally thought; unacceptable. Dyson did not like the scent of the creature on her skin, marring it muddling her scent.

Ignoring her protest he lifted her forcibly when she refused to relent and sat her on the marble topped island.

'Have you lost your mind,' she tried to hop down, but he was faster stepping between her knees, trapping her in place. Even with the counter beneath her they were still only at eye level. Reaching to his right he turned on the faucet, running his fingers under the tap until the water was warm.

'Sit still,' he scolded. Stripping off his shirt, he smirked at her startled gasp; he ran it under the water soaking the fabric. Kenzi watched him, eyes wide; begin to wipe away the blood. There was no explanation for what was coming over him, he just knew that he could have lost her tonight and that was not something he could face.

He ignored the signs as long as he could, the wolf was howling at him, but the human part of him resisted as long as he was able. Only after her body had reacted so strongly to his touch, her pupils dilated her heart beat increased, and her scent, hat delicious mix of curiosity and loyalty flooded with something new, something that he had only known the remnants of when she had been around that boy of hers, did he acknowledge it.

Desire, Kenzi was filled with attraction and overflowing with lust and it was absolutely intoxicating. Dyson was keenly away of how close and how intimately they were positioned. He was also very aware of her reaction to his touch, how slowly she leaned towards him, her hands fisted against her thighs when he wanted them touching his bare skin.

Whatever this was, and he could hardly wrap his head around it, she wanted it, badly.

So did he.

Dropping the shirt he cupped her cheek, 'What are we doing,' he couldn't help but ask?

Kenzi smiled her hand, so tiny compared to his, covering his own, 'What we should have been doing for a while now.'

She smirked, 'It's about time you made your move D-man, I was worried you weren't feeling the Kenzi and you that can do some damage to a girls-'he didn't let her finish. His mouth pressed against hers. The taste of tongue drove away all concerns, the feel of her skin pushed away any doubts.

Later, naked and satiated for the moment, Kenzi had been delighted to discover just how much endurance the wolf in him could tap into, he pulled her close pressing a kiss against her temple.

'Took us long enough to get here,' she mumbled into his shoulder. True, but they would have been ready any other time, 'Are you happy Dyson?'

He laughed, liking the way she said his name free of her signature nicknames, 'Can't say I've ever been happier Kenzi,' then he showed her just how happy she made him.


End file.
